After the Dentist
by tacosandflowers
Summary: What if the key to the liquor cabinet didn't break at the end of "A Trip to the Dentist" and Veronica got tipsy (and turned on) with Logan instead of finding Aaron's hidden video system? AU after Logan's second flashback in 1x21 (e.g the last 2 and a half minutes of the episode), slightly OOC so they can have some fun. Oneshot. Rated M.


What if the key to the liquor cabinet didn't break at the end of "A Trip to the Dentist" and Veronica got tipsy (and turned on) with Logan instead of finding Aaron's hidden video system?

AU after Logan's second flashback in 1x21 (e.g the last 2 and a half minutes of the episode), slightly OOC because I want them to have some horny teenage fun.

Thank you to vmtranscripts for the dialogue!

Oneshot.

_Logan and Veronica are in the Echolls' pool house making out on the bed. They have just escaped the failed "surprise" birthday party Aaron threw for Logan, and Logan has just told the 09ers they can leave if they have a problem with his girlfriend, Veronica. Logan has confessed that he gave Duncan a drink spiked with GHB at Shelley Pomroy's party._

"I just wanted Duncan to have some fun," Logan said, shaking his head as he met Veronica's eyes briefly before looking away again. "You know, he barely even smiled since Lilly…"

Veronica, perched on his lap, leaned forward to interrupt. "You didn't know what would happen."

"I'm the one who's responsible for what happened to you," Logan said, his brown eyes gleaming in the dark room. "And I can't take that I hurt you like that. I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you."

Veronica felt her heart swelling with—well, it couldn't be love, Veronica Mars didn't allow herself feel_ love_—but it was a stronger emotion than she had ever felt with a guy in her life. All of the hurt and the anger that had built up over the past few days finally melted away, pushed out of her body and replaced by a glowing warmth.

Logan was propped up on his elbows and she leaned into him, lightly holding his face in her hands and putting her lips on his. His arms came around her as they kissed and then he was leaning back and she braced hands on either side of his head, going down to the mattress with him.

Logan slid his hands up Veronica's back and held her shoulders, breaking the kiss. "I want you to trust me," he said.

Veronica looked at him, her heart lurching again. "I do," she said softly, leaning in to reclaim his mouth, the electricity sparking between them as she deepened the kiss.

She felt Logan pulling back again and there he was looking up at her with a grin on his face.

"Okay," he said, pausing to let out a sigh as he ran his hands over her back, his fingers grazing the bare skin below the hem of her red cotton tank top. "I don't know about you, but I could use a refreshment about now."

"Hmm," Veronica murmured with a laugh as she rolled off of him and onto the bed.

Logan leaned over for a quick kiss before rolling off the bed and over to the bedside table where he opened the drawer and retrieved a screwdriver.

Veronica's eyes lit up with joy and mischief and her mouth made a small "oh" when she saw him walk to the vent and begin to unscrew it from the wall.

"You learned that from Lilly," she said, her eyes shining.

Logan turned around and shot her a devious grin. "No, Lilly learned that from me."

He removed the vent and retrieved a small key from behind it. "It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet, don't you think?" he asked as he stuck the key into the lock of the massive wooden cabinet built into the wall.

Veronica sat up in the bed and watched as the doors to the cabinet swung open and Logan flicked on the light switch inside. The same bluish lighting that illuminated the glasses on either side of the liquor cabinet shone behind a fully stocked bar complete with a mini fridge. The bottles shimmered and Logan stood proudly to the side, his grin still in place.

"And what kind of refreshments would my girlfriend like this evening?" he asked. "Wine? Beer? Cocktail?"

"As long as it's not a Trip to the Dentist," Veronica said quietly, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"What did you say?" Logan asked, his grin fading.

Veronica shook her head and let out a puff of air. "It's nothing. I didn't mean to…"

Logan was in front of her immediately, standing up against her where she kneeled on the bed and avoided his gaze.

His hand went to her cheek and turned her head until she was looking into his eyes. "Veronica, you can trust me," he said, holding her blue gaze.

She swallowed and felt another rush of warmth coursing through her veins and prodding her in her belly and below. "I'm sorry, Logan. I just… I found out inside that the spiked drink I got at Shelley's party was handed to me by Madison, who spit in it before she gave it to me. Apparently she does this to people frequently and refers to it as a Trip to the Dentist."

Logan's jaw clenched as his arms went around Veronica's back, pulling her up against his body. "I hate that I was involved in this, Veronica. It's my fault," he said into her hair as he cradled her head to his chest.

Veronica's arms wound around him and she rested her hands on his lower back while she closed her eyes and realized she could feel his heartbeat. "Can we maybe… just forget about all of this for now? All of the stuff with Shelley's party and… I want to get away from it for a while."

She began to rub her hands against his lower back and then slowly slid them under his long-sleeved shirt so they rested on the green t-shirt he wore beneath.

His fingers danced along her spine and then he was sliding his hand into the hair by her ear and cradling her head as he tilted it slowly back, using his other hand to loosen the elastics from her hair and let the blonde tresses tumble down to her shoulders. She felt his lips on her forehead, then her temple, then lightly by her ear. "How do you want to get away?" he whispered, his breath sending shivers down her spine, and then his mouth was on the skin just beneath her ear.

She gasped, feeling her body jump as a surge of electricity seemed to course through her system, all connected back to that one spot where he was kissing her ever so carefully. Her eyelids fell closed and her heart beat rapidly, her troubles fading behind a haze of lust and emotion. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that was so uniquely Logan, that hint of the sea he always carried with him mixed with what Veronica could only classify as "male."

All to soon she felt cool air against the skin where his lips had just been and she opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her, looking satisfied that he had brought that expression of desire to her face.

"I think this is a good form of escapism," she said with a husky edge to her voice.

"I have an idea," Logan said as he tugged her from the bed and onto her feet and led her towards the liquor cabinet. His left hand still in hers, he reached up with his right to pull two champagne flutes from the shelf.

"Here, hold these," he said, handing her the flutes as he opened the mini fridge and extracted a bottle of champagne, brandishing the label. "Of course we've only got Moët in this house, if that's alright with you."

Veronica laughed, her dimples deep. "I come from more of an André household, but I guess that'll do," she said, knowing full well how much a bottle of Moët cost.

Logan let go of her hand to unwrap the foil and untwist the wire cage before pointing the bottle diagonally away from them and popping the cork. Veronica held out the flutes to catch the fizzing golden liquid as it emerged from the bottle and between the two of them they were able to pour two glassed without spilling too much.

Logan set the bottle aside as Veronica handed him a glass and they faced each other, eyes locked, smiles tugging at their mouths.

"I'd like to make a toast," Logan said, raising his glass.

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "Toasts are only for special occasions, like New Years or weddings or… I don't know…"

"This is a special occasion to me," Logan replied.

She knew by the color of his eyes that he was serious and she felt her hand lifting her glass as her stomach flipped over.

"To us," Logan said. "To you and me, and the fact that I want to be with you all the time, and hear you laugh, and see the way you blush the way you're doing right now."

Veronica's face flamed as she peered over the rim of her glass at him. "You called me your girlfriend," she said, and her dimple deepened.

"Because you are my girlfriend," Logan said, and he tilted his glass towards hers. "To you and me."

"To us," Veronica said as she clinked her glass against Logan's and they both took a drink. The bubbles burned pleasantly in her mouth she felt it go almost immediately to her head, adding a pleasant sheen to her surroundings.

Logan sipped his glass again and leaned towards her. "You know, you can call me your boyfriend, too, if you wanted."

Her eyes flashed. "We'll see," she said mischievously, and took another sip.

Logan leaned closer and looked into her eyes for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. He drew her bottom lip between his and sucked it gently before she felt his tongue slide across, encouraging her to open up to him. The kiss deepened and soon they both had to set down their drinks and put their hands on each other.

They'd been doing a lot of kissing since that afternoon at the Camelot when they realized how much they craved one another. The chemistry was so potent between them that Veronica was surprised other people around them didn't get scorched when they exchanged secret glances in the halls at school. When they were alone—and could have their hands and mouths on each other—she felt as though they nearly caught fire.

She felt that familiar flame now, burning low in her belly, and the champagne seemed to amplify its intensity. She pulled back for a moment to look up at him, her hand caressing his stubbled jawline, and she said, "It doesn't matter what I call you. You're mine."

Logan's pupils seemed to dilate with passion at her words and he crushed her to him, trying to taste as much of her as he could, his hands roaming over her back and down to cup her gorgeous little ass.

Veronica's hands reached under his long-sleeved shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, sliding it over his hands as they came away from her body for a second. She felt a raised spot on his forearm, and her subconscious reminded her to ask him sometime about where that scar had come from, but she pushed the thought from her mind as the shirt fell to the floor and she slid her hands beneath the hem of his remaining t-shirt.

He growled at the feel of her hands on his skin and slid his own hands under the cotton of her tank top, grazing her belly and the curve of her waist with his long fingers. She pushed at his t-shirt until she had it halfway up his torso and suddenly she pulled her lips from his and put them to the center of his chest where she had just exposed his skin.

Logan's breath hitched and he put his arms up and helped her tug the t-shirt completely off. He stood shirtless before her and she continued exploring him with her mouth, cautiously at first, her fingers lightly touching his chest. He tasted salty and masculine, and she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed her way up to his collarbone, then up his neck to the spot below his ear. She wondered if it felt as good for him there as it did for her, and she got her answer as he groaned and pulled her to him so she could feel his hard cock against her stomach.

She wasn't surprised. They had gotten each other excited enough in previous make out sessions that she had felt his enthusiasm. She had even caressed him once, eliciting a shiver of response that made her all too aware of the matching heat and dampness between her thighs. So far they hadn't had enough time to really explore each other, though, always having to go to class or head inside to an overprotective father.

But tonight was different, and Veronica knew it. She had known it when she came back to Logan's place with him tonight. They would have been here an hour ago if it hadn't been for Aaron's idiotic attempt at a surprise party. Veronica was thankful that the heat between them burned away all thoughts of Aaron and everyone else.

Logan pulled back for a second and Veronica looked into his eyes as her hands went to the hem of her shirt and began to pull upwards. His hands met hers and helped slide the cotton up and over her head. He tossed the shirt aside and held her loose enough in his arms that he could gaze down at her.

She shivered in her bra, but not because she was cold. She felt his eyes on her as if they were touching her.

"You are so beautiful," he said, lowering his mouth to hers for another kiss.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted into his arms and he carried her to the bed, laying her down on the covers and lowering his body over hers, his hands braced on either side of her head. His tongue delved into her mouth and tangled with hers, and she hooked her leg around his back and drew his pelvis to hers. He rocked into her heat as his mouth moved to her neck and she felt his tongue trailing down to her bra strap. He ran his right hand over one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze, in response to which she moaned and tried to pull him closer to her with her leg.

Logan broke the kiss for a moment. "Veronica," he said breathlessly, pushing a wisp of hair from her face and looking into her eyes. "I can't get enough of you."

She smiled up at him and lifted her hand to his cheek, unconsciously running her tongue over her moist pink lips. "I want you."

His eyes flashed and his brow creased. "Veronica, we can take things slow, I want you to know that."

She gazed at him, slowly running her thumb over his bottom lip. "I want to feel everything with you, Logan. I want you to show me how much you want me."

Logan shivered with desire at her words. His hand ran down her body, cruising over her breast to caress her stomach and then sliding back up to her face, trailing goose bumps along the way. "I want you… a lot. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

She lifted her mouth to his and caught his bottom lip between her teeth with a light nip. "Then show me. I'm ready."

Logan dove into the kiss at her words, trying to pour everything his heart was feeling at that moment into her. After drinking in their mutual desire for a moment, he moved his lips down her neck and down to her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple through the cotton of her simple black bra. Her hips pressed up into his in response, and he ran his lips along the edge of her bra before pulling the fabric down and exposing her erect nipple.

He pulled her nipple into his mouth slowly at first, suckling it gently, and then he grazed it with his teeth and she cried out. He smiled against her breast and ran his tongue over her nipple again and again, massaging her other breast with his hand at the same time. He pulled the fabric from that breast and gave it the same treatment with his mouth as he had the first one, and then leaned back for a moment to take in the sight of her before him. She arched her back slightly and he reached around to unclasp her bra swiftly with one hand, tossing it aside and see her fully topless before him for the first time.

"You are a goddess," he said huskily and lowered his head to her breasts again, kissing between them and caressing them with his hand.

Veronica moaned, relishing the bliss of his ministrations. Her nipples tingled, sending jolts of desire through her body every time he touched them with his mouth and his hands. She felt the heat between her legs, hotter than every before, and as her hips shifted to press herself closer to him she could feel the slick moisture of her desire.

Logan began to kiss down her body, stopping at her navel to caress it with his tongue, and then he moved lower before leaning back onto his knees. His hands ran along the waistline of her jeans and found the button, undoing it and the zipper slowly. He leaned over her and she lifted her hips to assist him as he pulled her jeans down her legs. Soon she lay before him in only her black bikini panties, flushed with desire.

Logan ran his hands up her legs, over her hips to her breasts, and leaned down to kiss her. She reached down towards his waistband but he stopped her with his hand.

"We'll get to that soon, bobcat. Let me show you how much I want you first," he said, and he put his hand on her core to cup her, feeling her heat.

She cried out weakly at the feel of his hands on her. He had only ever felt her before through her jeans, so this close contact was new. His thumb rubbed through the damp cotton and found that secret spot at her center that she knew was the key to her desire. Her hips bucked up off the bed to increase the friction and Logan kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue as he continued to rub her there.

She began to seek an instinctual rhythm with her hips, and moaned into Logan's mouth as he slid his fingers beneath the elastic waistband, tugging her panties down and off and then returning his hand to her slick folds. His thumb began to caress her clit while his index finger slid up and down, seeking her opening. When he hit the jackpot and slid his finger inside her, she gasped and her head fell back.

"You are so wet, Veronica, and it is so fucking hot," he murmured, slowly beginning to make love to her with his hands.

Veronica moved her hips up and down, clenching down on him with her inner muscles as he inserted a second finger inside her. He continued to slide his fingers in and out, moving his thumb over her clit, and Veronica felt a heat building in her core as she moved with him, layer up layer of wants and needs carrying her towards a blindingly bright horizon she had never seen before. She began to moan with every breath and felt herself breaking out in goose bumps all over as a tantalizing shiver ran over her entire body once, twice, and then suddenly she felt herself fall over the cliff into the brightness as her body exploded around his hands, spasm after spasm of unbearable pleasure radiating from her core.

"Logan!" she cried out as she came, and then continued to cry out incoherently.

He clamped his mouth down on her breast, taking her nipple between his teeth while his hand continued to caress her, gently bringing her down from her high.

"Logan," she murmured, her voice sounding like pure sex. "That was… that was… I've never… what was that?"

Logan released her nipple with a tug and looked up at her, her eyes slowly opening.

"That, my dear, was your first orgasm."

Veronica's face broke into a hundred-watt smile. "Mmmm, I like," she said, pulling him back up towards her so she could kiss him. "That felt amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Veronica ran her hands over his back and settled on his hips and she found herself pulling his hardness towards her. She craved him.

"Logan, I want more," she whispered. "I want to feel that again, but with you."

Logan shook his head slightly. "Veronica, baby, we can take it slow—"

"No," she interrupted. "I don't want to take it slow. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me. All of you."

Logan gazed into her eyes, seemingly trying to assess how serious she was. She gazed right back, trying to communicate to him that she wanted her first _real_ time to be with him.

She hooked her leg around his hips again and pulled him to her. "Do you have a condom?" she whispered.

Logan nodded. He was a horny teenage boy. Of course he had a condom.

"Can you get it?" she asked, blinking up at him innocently.

He moved away from her, crawling towards the nightstand, and he opened a second drawer, pulling out a box of condoms. He took one and made his way back to her, and she was rising onto her knees.

She pulled him to her and her hands went to his waist, unbuttoning his khakis and pushing them down, then sliding to the front of his boxers to pull the elastic away from his flat stomach. She reached her hand inside and found his rock hard cock waiting. His cock jumped as she ran her fingers over the tip and then slid her hand around to caress the shaft.

"Oh my god, Veronica," Logan groaned at the feel of her hand on him. She used her other hand to push his boxers down and he broke free from her for a moment to shed his pants altogether.

Then he was back with her, his body pressed to hers where they both kneeled at the center of the bed. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently, drinking in her and the moment, knowing it was one her would never forget.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I've never been more sure in my life," she responded, her hand sliding slowly up and down his cock. She loved the hot, hard length of him, so weighty in her hand. She didn't have much experience in this area, but he was large. She felt herself get wetter as she imagined what it would feel like to have his big dick inside her, pumping in and out…

Her hand found his with the condom and took the square packet from him. "I want to learn how to do this right," she said, tearing the package open. "Show me."

He guided her hand to his cock and helped her pinch the tip between her fingers and roll the latex down onto his shaft. When he was fully sheathed, he took her face between his hands and kissed her.

He lowered her down to the mattress again, one hand finding her core and beginning to caress her there again. She was still wet from her first orgasm, and she felt her body jolt as his thumb connected with her clit once again, reawakening the nerve endings. He continued to kiss her and rub her, and soon she was writhing on the bed, her hips instinctively seeking more.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, holding her gaze as he positioned his heavy cock over her. He rubbed her clit with the head of his cock and then slowly ran it down the wetness of her folds until he once again found her entrance. They continued to look into each other's eyes as he began to slowly push into her.

She was extremely tight, and at first he could only get in the first few inches, stretching her as her body began to accommodate his girth. She shifted her hips slightly and suddenly he slid in deeper, and then surged all the way in.

Logan groaned with pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. Veronica was crying out, purring like a cat as her body felt the intense pleasure afforded only by this intimate physical connection.

"Oh fuck," she cried out. "Logan, please, fuck me."

He pulled out slightly and slid back in, testing the friction, and then pulled out further, slamming back into her with more force. Her breasts jiggled with his thrusts and he lowered his mouth to her nipple, suckling her as he began to make love to her, sliding in and out and finding a rhythm that pleased them both.

Veronica was stretched so wide she thought she might split in two except that she felt only pleasure and knew that she was meant for this, their bodies meant for each other. Her hands slid over his back, feeling his muscles bunch underneath her fingers as he thrust into her. She moved her hands over his buttocks and felt him moan as he kissed her breasts and she pulled him deeper inside her.

The friction between their bodies where they were joined was perfection. Every thrust built another layer of pleasure inside her body and she felt herself careening once again towards that bright horizon. Her hips rose off the bed to meet his thrusts and together they increased the tempo, their sighs of pleasure mingling. She felt his balls slap against her as he buried himself inside of her again and again, and she tightened her legs around his waist, wanting him as deep inside of her as possible.

Veronica soon felt her body shiver with the intensity of the pleasure and before she knew it she was exploding once again, flying apart as every nerve in her body seemed to scream out Logan's name. This orgasm was stronger than the one before, and she surrendered herself to it, crying out Logan's name as she felt her inner muscles clutching at his cock over and over again in beautiful spasms.

As she came around him, she felt him get impossibly bigger inside of her and suddenly he cried "Veronica!" and buried himself deep. He came hard, pulsing and pulsing, his balls tight against her, his muscles rigid and his skin covered in goose bumps. She dug her fingers into his buttocks and pulled him as deep as she could while he came, his face buried once again in her neck.

Their bodies radiated together, trembling as they came down from their orgasms, and Logan rolled to the side, holding Veronica to him. She didn't want him to, but he slowly slid himself out eventually and pulled her body partially onto his so she was resting her head on his chest. His breath was slowing down but his heartbeat was still chaos, and she felt her eyes drift shut as she draped herself over him and he held her there.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest, and she felt his lips in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"For what?" he asked.

"For showing me how much you want me," she said. "And I hope you have an idea now of how much I want you, too."

She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun showing each other how much we want each other, bobcat. And we've only just begun."

Veronica smiled against Logan's chest and snuggled herself closer the body she already knew she couldn't get enough of. "That we have."

_Fin_


End file.
